


Confession

by LesbihonestGuys



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Love, Swearing, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin finds Bo (5x04) after she is wounded Tamsin finally tells Bo how she feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

Bo hissed as Tamsin gently dabbed her wound with a damp towel. The pain she was feeling was indescribable and the wound didn't seem to be healing at all. She threw her head back with a groan as she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on anything but the pain. Her mind drifted to a certain blonde that she couldn't help but admit she missed. Lauren was once the love of her life and will always have a special place in her heart but she didn't feel that connection with her anymore; they were too different. 

Then her mind drifted to Dyson. The wolf that could sustain her and was always there for her. She did love Dyson once but not as much loved Lauren. With Lauren she got to know her and Lauren loved her even though she had to constantly cheat on her to survive. Dyson on the other hand was more of a physical relationship. It all started with sex; that's how it is for a Succubus. But one certain person that managed to worm her way into her heart as the blonde that was currently taking care of her. 

Tamsin and Bo's relationship was different to the rest. The blonde was oblivious to the fact that Bo has realised that Tamsin had feelings for her. It was pretty obvious in the way she acted around her. Bo broke through Tamsin's walls and the blonde had let her in. It was clear that the Valkyrie has never cared for anyone like she did for Bo; she never hesitated to heal her, she constantly put the Succubus' needs before her own, she tried to make her smile and laugh, she looked after her. Most importantly Bo feeding from others didn't bother her at all. She was a mixture of Dyson and Lauren and had one thing that neither of them had; she accepted and embraced Bo's nature. Tamsin understands that Bo is a Succubus and in order to survive she has to feed off of others and unlike Dyson and Lauren, Tamsin didn't push Bo to feed from her. Tamsin wasn't controlling and jealous like Dyson and Lauren; she let Bo do whatever she wanted without making her feel bad for feeding off of others. Not that she had a reason to feel bad; the pair weren't dating and Tamsin doubted that Bo could ever return her feelings. However it was evident that there is something going on between the pair. Their previous kisses replayed in Bo's mind as she thought of the blonde. The way their lips fit together like a puzzle piece, the raw emotions in Tamsin's eyes when they break apart, the way feeling the blonde's lips on her always left her dazed and flooding with strong emotions and lust. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp pain in her wound.

"OW! You might as well shove the fucking arrow back in!" She immediately regretted her outburst when she saw the guilty look on Tamsin's face. She felt a pool of guilt at the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry Bo. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tamsin said with a guilty smile on her face. She hated seeing the Succubus in pain; it pained her own heart.

"It's fine Tamsin. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Ugh, I need to feed." Bo said as she groaned again at the pain in her chest. Tamsin looked back with a teasing smile on her face.

"Well, you can always ask Frank to come back up here." They both laughed before Bo hissed in pain.

"His name was Tad and don't make me laugh; it hurts." Bo looked down at her wound and the second she looked up she saw Tamsin leaning forward and attaching their lips gently. Bo sat there for a few moments enjoying the feel of Tamsin's lips on her before pulling out some of the blonde's powerful Chi. She moaned slightly at the amazing taste. No Chi has ever tasted like the blonde's. Tamsin's Chi was powerful and delicious and so unique. She tasted everything the blonde was feeling and she opened her eyes finding soft green eyes staring into hers filled with love and concern. They softly pulled away as Tamsin's eyes drifted from the brunette's lips and eyes.

"Better?" The blonde mentally chuckled as she thought back to Brazenwood where she had slapped Bo and said the exact same thing. Things have completely changed from her past life but one thing has stayed the same; her feelings for the Succubus. She had cared for her so much back then and she cares even more about her in her new life. The only difference is that in her old life she protected Bo while she was in the shadows but in this life she openly showed how much she cares for her and protected her at all costs.

"Yeah." Bo replied softly as another wave of emotions hit her. This time Tamsin saw the emotion in Bo's eyes and a flutter of hope was now in her.

"Bo," Tamsin whispered leaning in once again but never letting their lips touch. She breathed in the addictive scent of the Succubus and closed her eyes before reopening them as Bo's brown eyes flashed blue for a split second. "Bo, you drive me crazy." Tamsin admitted before brushing their lips together softly. Bo's breath hitched as she felt Tamsin's soft lips brush against hers. "I don't know what it is about you, Bo. Maybe it's the fact that you shouldn't be real," She lightly kissed Bo for a split second and pulled away slightly but leaving their lips brushing against each other. Bo felt hot and her heart was beating out of her chest. "Maybe it's the fact that you're a Succubus," Bo's eyes flashed blue as she gently took another wave of Chi from Tamsin for a few seconds. "Maybe it's the fact that I can't stay away from you no matter how hard I try," Tamsin's hand softly stroked Bo's cheek and the brunette leaned into the soft palm. "Maybe it's the fact that I fall more in love you every second I spend with you." Bo gasped at the confession and did the first thing that came to mind; she kissing Tamsin putting every ounce of emotion she had in it. Tamsin was slightly surprised at the amount of emotion Bo put into the kiss but she returned it kissing back with a passion like no other. They kissed for a few moments just taking in the feel of each other, hands roaming the others' body feeling every inch of the other. They gripped onto the other as if they were going to disappear. They kissed as if it was their first and also last. When air became a problem they softly pulled away and breathed heavily as their foreheads touched. Their eyes locked and they never broke contact. Tamsin kissed Bo softly once more and as she moved back to pull away Bo moved forward to capture her lips once more before staring her right in her eyes to confess the truth.

"Tamsin," Bo practically whispered staring into big green eyes. "Tamsin, you drive me crazy too. Because I fall in love with you more and more every single second we spend together." Tamsin smiled in disbelief, relief and happiness before she kissed Bo once more.

"Be mine." She whispered begging the brunette with her eyes. Bo smiled softly and smirked as she leaned closer to hers.

"As long as you're mine too."

"I've always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
